conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiitra/Lexicon
Kiitra is one of the six major indigenous languages of the planet Alplaa, and is used throughout its solar system as a universal auxiliary language. For more detailed information on historical background, grammar, pronunciation, et cetera, please refer to the main Kiitra page. General format The following is a listing of words and phrases in Kiitra and the other languages of Alplaa. For ease of use, they are printed in Latin alphabet transliteration. To search on the list, use your browser's "find" function (such as Ctrl+F for Internet Explorer); if you can't find a translation for a specific word, repeat using synonyms. The format is as follows: Kiitra word or phrase (word class) meaning in English notes *''derived or related usage'' - meaning in English This list is a work in progress. If you think of a concept which is not covered by any word or phrase in this lexicon, please suggest an addition in the "Talk" page. '.─' A aba (adjective or adverb) now, presently *''id'aba'' - the present time abashokda (noun) Alplai contemporary/popular music by use of electronic and amplified instrumentation, but no singing abaten (noun or adverb) today, the current day abiikh (adjective or adverb) immediate, immediately, right now ada (adjective or adverb) male, of the male sex or gender adabaakh (noun) boy, juvenile male adagejra (noun) adolescent male adajaita (noun) brother, male sibling adakidra (noun) uncle, parent's male sibling adalaita (noun) male cousin adantishnar (noun) sperm adantolf (noun) semen adapidra (noun) son, male offspring adaprotnai (noun) man, adult male adarja (noun) sir adavidra (noun) father, male parent adazidra (noun) nephew, sibling's male offspring adazokh (noun) male person adjra (pronoun, formal) he, him singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adjraluu (possessive pronoun) his singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adma (noun) origin, source adra (pronoun) he, him adraluu (possessive pronoun) his adukendakuud (noun) testicles adukendeira (noun) pouch in front of abdomen of Alplai males where penis is kept adukendla (noun) penis aduulshadra (noun) plug for electricity or electronic connection aindii (adjective or adverb) ethical, ethically, moral, morally aindiira (noun) ethics, morality, morals *''g'boz aindiira'' - to be ethical/moral to have ethics/morals aindiirekaavaag (noun) moral philosophy, philosophy of ethics aindiirekaavaagai (noun) ethicist, moral philosopher, philosopher specializing in theories of ethics/morals aira (pronoun) them, they persons or other living things, gender-neutral airaluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs persons or other living things, gender-neutral ajala (adjective) equal ajaldar (verb) to equalize, to make equal ajaladra (adjective) egalitarian ajaladraat (noun) Egalitarian Party; Alplai political party devoted to promoting, protecting and extending equal rights for all citizens ajaladradiirdeznai (noun) "egalitarian Traditionalist"; a frequent description of a moderate member of the Traditionalist Party; also a member of the former Egalitarian Traditionalist Party which would later merge with the Pragmatic Conversionist Party and independent moderates to form the current Pragmatist Party. ajaladrai (noun) egalitarian person, member of Egalitarian Party ajan (verb) to say, to speak, to utter ajna (adjective or noun) speech, spoken, utterance ajnakuud (noun) syrinx, voicebox ajnara ''(noun) ability to speak, voice ''ajnedar (verb) to pray ajnedra (noun) prayer ajra (pronoun, formal) he/she, him/her singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents ajraluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents akorajet (noun) Alplai equivalent of doctoral degree, doctorate akorjetai (noun or title) doctor, person who has obtained a doctorate Alplaa (proper noun) name of homeworld for the Alplai peoples Alplai (adjective or noun) people of Alplaa, a sapient race evolved from avian ancestors; originating from or related to Alplaa ara (pronoun) he/she, him/her third-person singular pronoun araluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers third-person singular pronoun ater (noun) Alplaian month of 33 days ava (adjective or adverb) female, of the female sex or gender avabaakh (noun) girl, juvenile female avagejra (noun) adolescent female avajaita (noun) sister, female sibling avakejdra (noun) adolescent female avakidra (noun) aunt, parent's female sibling avalaita (noun) female cousin avapidra (noun) daughter, female offspring avaprotnai (noun) woman, adult female avarja (noun) madam avavidra (noun) mother, female parent avazidra (noun) niece, sibling's female offspring avazokh (noun) female person avgeshvorh (noun) intense estrus-like episode which occurs in some Alplai adolescent females avjra (pronoun, formal) her, she singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avjraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avkenjotra (noun) dildo, vaginal dialator term avra (pronoun) her, she avraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers avukendakuud (noun) ovaries avukendra (noun) vagina avuulshadra (noun) socket for electricity or electronic connection aza (adjective or adverb) androgynous, intersex azarja (noun) gender-neutral equivalent of sir/madam used to address androgynous individuals azazokh (noun) androgynous/intersex person '.─:' AA aabirvosh ''(verb) to impress ''aabirvosha'' (adjective) impressive ''aabriiga (adjective or adverb) nuanced, subtle, subtly aaj (adjective) south, southern aakhpredal (verb) to transform, to undergo metamorphosis or other significant change aakhpredla (adjective or noun) metamorphosis, transformation, transformative aan (verb) to sleep aana (adjective) sleepy, sleeping, sleep-related aanai (noun) sleeper, sleeping person aanadiirsa (noun) general anaesthesia aanashiinla (noun) bedroom aanda (noun) sleep aanomja (noun) bed aaprev (verb) to navigate, to plan or plot course of travel aapreva (noun) navigation aaprevai (noun) navigator, person at helm aapreviila (noun) helm; cockpit aashnoka (adjective or adverb) concise, laconic, pithy, terse, taciturn from Aashenok, a Shalranai monk who was legendary for his vow of speaking as little as possible and necessary, yet with incredible wisdom aazbii (adjective or adverb) obvious, obviously '╟' B baaj (adjective, adverb, preposition) over, up baajgraatra (noun) staircase, stairs baajibdra (noun) arm, upper limb baajishruu (noun) shoulder baajtefra (noun) ceiling of room baakh (noun) child, juvenile baalzrii (adjective or adverb) exact, exactly, precise, precisely bada (noun) leaf *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg'' - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent of "a drop in the bucket' badara (noun) branch of tree or other large plant badra (noun) place; division of larger complex beil (preposition) on, upon beiraa (noun) darling, dear, sweetheart of endearment beish (noun) muscle bej (verb) to see beja (noun or adjective) sight, pertaining to sight or vision bejafaaz (noun) telescreen; device combining television, videophone and computer bejkuud (noun) eye bejra (noun) image bejrakha (noun) photograph bejraponad (verb) to photograph bejrapondra (noun) camera bejsa (adjective or adverb) visible, visibly bekna (adjective) molten bekon (verb) to melt bela (adjective) brown color belaam (verb) to allow, to permit *''miirvan belaam mra'' - please excuse me [lit.: please allow/permit me; said when wishing to pass by, reach over, et cetera; distinguished from kijem mra] belgaberga (adjective or noun) experiment, experimental, experimentation belgaberog (verb) to experiment beluuga (adjective) practical, pragmatic beluugaat (noun) Pragmatist Party; Alplai political party advocating a nonideological approach to problem-solving and a balance of power between executive and legislative branches beluugai (noun) pragmatist, member of Pragmatist Party beluugajanaat (noun) Pragmatic Conversionist Party; a group of political moderates who broke from the Conversionist Party, later uniting with the Egalitarian Traditionalist Party and independent moderates to form the current Pragmatist Party beluugajanai (noun) member of the Pragmatic Conversionist Party benag (noun) feather benakha (noun) plumage benash (verb) to preen, to treat and clean plumage benot ''(verb) to confine or imprison ''benshazai (noun) Alplai professional who provides intensive treatment of plumage bentadra (noun) jail, prison bentadrasai (noun) jailer, prison warden bentai (noun) prisoner ber (verb) to be able bera (adjective or adverb) able, ably beraakii (adjective or noun) ocean, oceanic described aquatic areas of Alplaa other than the Great Sea *''Aajberaakii'' - Southern Alplai Ocean half of hemisphere opposite Alplaa's continent *''Nujberaakii'' - Northern Alplai Ocean half of hemisphere opposite Alplaa's continent *''Uujberaakii'' - Eastern Alplai Ocean immediately east of Alplaa's continent and Great Sea *''Vaajberaakii'' - Western Alplai Ocean immediately west of Alplaa's continent berga (adjective or noun) assessment, test berog (verb) to assess, to test beshna (noun) scratch beshnar (noun) claw, nail, talon beshon (verb) to claw, to scratch bevaal (noun) waxy plant oil used to make candles for mourning rituals *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur biira (adjective) yellow color Biizagater'' (proper noun) second "month" in the Alplai calendar ''bitjra (noun) rock, stone bitla (adjective) hard, solid bitlaprovaar (noun) hail bizona (adjective or noun) chance, random, random occurrence bleflosna (noun) autumn/fall season boda (noun) plant bodavaag (noun) botany bodavaagai (noun) botanist Bojater (proper noun) ninth "month" in the Alplai calendar bojijra (noun) dome bojilpegarhog (noun) ultraviolet light bojrii (adjective or adverb) preceding, previous, prior bok (noun) relaxation, rest *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest boka (adjective) relaxed, relaxing, restful, resting bokadiirsa (noun) sedative, tranquilizer bokahosha (noun) recreational trip, vacation trip bokaten (noun) rest day, vacation day bokazaam (noun) rest time, vacation time bokh (noun) tail of animal boldor (verb) to copy, to duplicate, to replicate boldra (adjective or noun) copy, duplicate, replication bolsa (adjective or adverb) after, late *''bolsa aira feiniis ''- they will come late bolsaten (noun or adverb) tomorrow bolsiikh (adjective or adverb) latest, future *''id'bolsiikh'' - all future time, the future bolsiil (adjective or adverb) later bolta (adjective or adverb) before, early *''bolta aira feiniit ''- they came early boltaten (noun or adverb) yesterday boltiikh (adjective or adverb) earliest, past *''id'boltiikh'' - all past time, history, the past boltiil (adjective or adverb) earlier bon (verb) to find, to locate bona (adjective) found bonra (noun) find, minor discovery, something found bonujokh (noun) compass bora (noun) foot appendage of animal borapraaj (noun) heel of foot boratiir (noun) toe [Alplai have four toes in front and a fifth vestigial toe at the end of the heel; see borpraajtiir below] borpraajtiir (noun) vestigial fifth toe at the end of an Alplai's heel borshruu (noun) ankle boshra (noun) path, road, trail bota (noun) kick brehojdra (noun) game of skill brei (noun) ability bren (adjective) elderly, old brenojnireka (noun) senile dementia, senility briijan (verb) to disturb, to trouble, to vex, to worry briijna (adjective) disturbing, troubling, worrying briijnara (noun) disturbance, trouble bruu (noun) bowl buldoshai (noun) delegate, legislator, representative buldosharasaija (noun) representative democracy buldoshren (verb) to represent, to have received a mandate buldoshton ''(verb) to delegate, to give a mandate ''buud (verb) to kick buultet (noun) chemical, substance buultetvaag (noun) chemistry buultetvaagai (noun) chemist buultolniirkuundra (noun) rocket engine '╠' D daarshiinla (noun) living room or den, main room of house daafaa (noun) informal form of "father" often spoken by children; equivalent to "daddy" or "papa" daij (adjective) mildly spicy or piquant in flavor daijra (noun) spice dalen (verb) to swim dalna ''(adjective) swimming ''dalnai (noun) swimmer dara (noun) central facility, complex davna (noun) storm degjaa (interjection) thank you, thanks *''degjaa zura'' - thanks for that *''degjaajiit'' - many thanks, thanks a lot *''adra toniit aira degjaa'' - he gave them thanks, he thanked them deira ''(noun) bag, sack ''dejon ''(noun) physical sensation ''dela (noun) mass, weight delagelenra (noun) gravity delagelenrazrot (noun) gravitational field derja (noun) spleen the Alplai have two small spleens on either side; if one is damaged and/or removed, the remaining one increases in size to compensate deshal (adjective) prepared, ready deshta (adjective) entitled, bestowed a right or rights deshtera (noun) entitlement, right d'fiirh (conjunction and determiner) both d'fra (noun) couple, duet, pair d'horvone (noun) gunpowder origin, literally means "thunder dust"; the Baija invented gunpowder and often used it in their struggle for independence diifra (noun) sword diilaj (adjective) very spicy or pungent in flavor diirdezna (adjective) traditional, conservative diirdeznaat (noun) Traditionalist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong executive branch of government diirdeznai (noun) traditionalist person; member of Traditionalist Party diirdeznara (noun) tradition diirsa (noun) drug, medicine diirsavaag (noun) pharmacology diirsavaagai (noun) pharmacist diirsavaagdara (noun) pharmacy dof (numeral) two dofgrava (adjective or noun) double-front and reversible front incorporated in many articles of Alplai clothing dofukendemlara (adjective or noun) bisexual, bisexuality dofukendemlarai (noun) bisexual person dol (numeral) three dolagra (adjective or noun) triangle, triangular dolagra'k'jamekvaag (noun) trigonometry dolig (noun) pants, slacks doltriikhaginakiij (noun) ozone, triatomic oxygen dona (noun) egg; consisting of shell, albumin, yolk and fertilized ovum or embryo dondeira (noun) oviduct, uterus donibra (noun) egg name given by parents to offspring while still growing and incubating in egg; this name is altered once the child is hatched and the biological sex is known dontishnar (noun) ovum dovegaad (noun) afternoon drakha (noun) morning drishara (noun) ritual drof (preposition) to or toward d'shodiirsa (noun) stimulant drug/medication d'shota (noun) excitement, stimulation *''g'boz d'shota'' - to be excited/stimulated to have excitement/stimulation *''giron d'shota'' - to excite/stimulate to cause excitement/stimulation dulokh (noun) chest, thorax duuja (adjective or adverb) slow, slowly '╘' E ebon ''(adverb) again ''edolamek (noun) thousands separator fact used to separate every group of three digits in a large number, including decimalized fractional numbers edra (adjective) spiritual edrajaita (noun) fellow believer, brother/sister in religious/spiritual sense edramai (noun) spirit, supernatural entity edrazaam (noun) time devoted to spiritual practice/reflection [distinguished from vegdrazaam] edrazafaat (noun) religious/spiritual community/congregation different spiritual traditions will use specific names for their local groups edriikhai (noun) deity, god edsholbadra (noun) artery; blood vessel taking blood from the heart efa (noun and adverb) there *''efa zon ...'' - "There is/are ... "; used the same as English: "That is ..."/"Those are ... " efjra (noun) chance, opportunity ega (noun and adverb) here *''ega zon ...'' - "Here is/are ... "; used the same as English: "This is ... "/"These are ... " egiirh ''(adjective or adverb) only *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent of "a drop in the bucket' egsholbadra (noun) vein, blood vessel taking blood into the heart eif (adjective or adverb) same eifukendemlara (adjective or noun) homosexual, homosexuality eifukendemlarai (noun) homosexual person eijna (noun) aspiration, hope, wish eijnapra (adjective) aspiring, hopeful, wishful eijnolga (adjective) dejected, without hope eijon (verb) to aspire, to hope, to wish eingra (adjective) evil, intending to harm or deprive another, wicked eingrai (noun) evil/wicked person eingrakar (noun) evil/wicked action, intentional action to harm or deprive another eirk (adjective or adverb) different, differently eirkukendemlara (adjective or noun) heterosexual, heterosexuality eirkukendemlarai (noun) heterosexual person eja'-'' (adjectival determiner prefix) that, these, this, those *''eja'era (object-only pronoun) that thing, this thing :*''eja'era ega'' - this thing :*''eja'era efa'' - that thing *''eja'iira'' (object-only pronoun) these things, those things :*''eja'iira ega'' - these things :*''eja'iira efa'' - those things ejed (preposition) in, inside, within ejeg (preposition) out, outside ejiirh (determiner) each *''ejiirh inra'' - each of us, one another ekaa (adjective) grand, great, important, prestigious ekaagenfreikaat ''(noun) electoral/political coalition of parties ''ekaajkonrasaat (noun) High Tribunal, supreme court *''ekiikh'j'konrasaat val Alplaa'' - Tribunal of Alplaa, global appeals court established under Concordance for hearing disputes between member states and/or allegations of rights violations ekaa'k'jamekvaag (noun) algebra Ekaamura (noun) Great Sea [located inside crescent of Alplaa's continent; bordered on north by Konarai Commonwealth and Ferjaat Kiitra, '''on west by Saakhsiir, on south by Bashrasiir and Baaltisiir, and on east by Eastern Alplai Ocean] ''ekaarasai'' (noun) emperor, supreme ruler ''ekaarasra'' (adjective) imperial often used to refer to the culture and/or politics of the Saakh Empire ''ekaashaijaat'' (noun) government ministry ''ekaashaijaras'' (noun) government minister ''ekaashokda'' (noun) Alplai classical music from upper-class Saakh and Kiitra music, characterized by strict separation of vocal and instrumental performance ''ekaavaag'' (noun) philosophy of study ''ekaavaagai'' (noun) philosopher ''ekaavajna'' (noun) paragraph ''ekaavezrajikolai'' (noun) senior police officer ''ekabon'' (verb) to discover ''ekabonra'' (noun) discovery ''ekbiivar'' (noun) mountain ''ekdelglenrontiizrot'' (noun) slipstream field means of faster-than-light interplanetary travel ''ekedralgai'' (noun) prophet, founding religious leader/teacher ''ekeijatiir'' (noun) thumb ''ekiikh'' (adjective) greatest, highest degree of importance or prestige ''ekiikh'k'jamekvaag'' (noun) calculus ''ekiil'' (adjective) greater, higher degree of importance or prestige ''eksa'' (noun or adjective) sky ''eksabadra'' (noun) air terminal at airport ''eksadara'' (noun) airport ''eksadopar'' (noun) cloud ''eksajuush'' (noun) aircraft ''eksakiij'' (noun) atmosphere ''eksashaar'' (noun) rain ''eksjadavna'' (noun) rainstorm ''eksjavuuta'' (noun) raindrop ''eksparda'' (noun) arrow or crossbow bolt ''elaan'' (verb) to climb ''elbra'' (noun) supper, light late night meal ''Elganar'' (noun) class of space shuttle used primarily for cargo transport after large winged insect known for carrying several times its weight ''elma'' (noun) emotion of love ''elmaat'' (noun) love relationship, romance ''elmai'' (noun) beloved, lover ''elmatakar'' (verb) to marry, to wed ''elmatakra'' (adjective) married ''elmatakraat'' (noun) marriage ''elmatakrai'' (noun) spouse ''elmon'' (verb) to love ''elonai'' (noun) climber ''ema'' (noun) emotion of liking ''emaat'' (noun) friendship ''emai'' (noun) friend [Note: unlike English and other Terran languages, where one's friend is commonly addressed as "my friend," the custom in Kiitra allows for the single word without the possessive; thus "thank you, my friend" more correctly translates as degjaa, emai] *kre adra ibreg shra emai, seil mra ibreg shra emai' - any friend of his is a friend of mine if he calls you friend, then I call you friend 'emara' (noun) something liked 'emgana' (noun) stomach organ 'emilafreikra' (noun) preferential ballot parliaments are typically elected using a combination of proportional representation and instant-runoff preferential voting 'emilara' (noun) something preferred, preference 'emilon' (verb) to prefer 'emon' (verb) to like 'emriiza' (noun) colon organ 'emuuta' (noun) intestine 'emzainrakuud (noun) Alplai endocrine gland corresponding to Islets of Langerhans in humans ''en'' (conjunction) and ''engor'' (verb) to attend another's needs, to wait on, to work for in a subservient manner verb and its related words imply a relationship of strong class division with few or no rights for the subordinate person ''engrai'' (noun) servant, subordinate [Note: while engrai were often treated in a manner similar to slaves, it would not be considered accurate to consider them as such. While both serfs (ijlengrai) and indentured servants (takrengrai) existed among the Saakh and Kiitra respectively, chattel slavery where people were treated as actual property did not exist, and a servant could leave his or her master by way of military service and/or agreeing to work for another master. Various factors led to the decline and eventual disappearance of these forms of servitude over time.] ''enjiilvra'' (phrase) and so forth, and so on, et cetera [contraction of en jiil val era/iira "and more of it/them"] ''enra'' (adjective) other ''enrakra'' (noun) planet [see also: pakhtaraag] ''enshii'' (adverb) also *faan, degjaa. enshii shra?' - I'm fine, thanks. You as well? 'epashna '(noun) gizzard, proventriculus 'era' (pronoun or noun) it, thing object 'eraluu' (possessive pronoun or noun) its object 'erkuud' (noun) adrenal gland 'eshnaat' (noun) monastic order, sangha refers to the totality of Shalranai monastic devotees 'eshnai' (noun) ascetic devotee, hermit, monastic person, monk, nun refers to Shalranai monastic devotees; while other Alplai religions do not have regular monastic orders, some individuals engage in solitary ascetic spiritual practice 'eshnakla' (noun) ashram, hermitage, monastery, nunnery, place for spiritual retreat refer to residences of Shalranai monastic devotees; while other Alplai religions do not have regular monastic orders, some provide residential centers for spiritual retreat and reflection 'eshnatevnera' (noun) tuning fork monastic bell/chime; so called because Shalranai monks invented this instrument as a chime for meditation and to signal events in the day's routine 'eshra' (noun) lake 'eshrajeniil' (noun) bank or shore of lake 'etgom' (verb) to pretend, to simulate 'etgoma' (adjective) simulated 'etgomera' (noun) simulation 'etgomolaanra' (noun) flight simulator 'ezam' (verb) to assault, to injure, to commit violence against 'ezebraa' (noun) a type of Alplai fruit from central Saakhsiir with a pleasant tart taste of Saakh language origin 'ezelja' (adjective or noun) advice, advising, recommendation, recommending, suggesting, suggestion 'ezeljai' (noun) advisor 'ezlej' (verb) to advise, to recommend, to suggest 'ezma' (adjective, noun) assault, injurious, injury, violence, violent 'ezrhada' (adjective) radical 'ezrhadaat' (noun) Radical Party; Alplai political party favoring grassroots democracy and radical decentralization of power 'ezrhadai' (noun) radical person, member of Radical Party '├''' F faan (adjective or adverb) good, well faandrakha (greeting) good morning spoken among members of the same household faaniil (adjective) better faaniikh (adjective) best *''faaniikh p'jena!'' - Best of luck! *''faaniikh zu eja'ten!'' - Happy birthday! [lit.: best for this day; see kokhaten] faaz (noun) system faazglok (noun or job title) system operations officer/administrator fanituu (interjection) goodbye fanjera (interjection) congratulations fanuujaa? (inquiry) How are you? "Things are good, yes?" farg (noun) tree *''egiirh okh bada beil eja'farg'' - small/insignificant part of something only one leaf on that tree; equivalent to "a drop in the bucket" fargtofga (noun) bark of tree fashaal (verb) to reconcile, to resolve fashla (adjective or noun) reconciliation, reconciling, resolution fein (verb) to come felja (noun) year felna (adjective or noun) transgression, transgressive, trespassing, violation felon (verb) to transgress, to trespass, to violate fendar (verb) to bless fendra (adjective, noun) blessed, blessing ferga (adjective or adverb) diagonal, diagonally ferja (adjective) allied, unified, united ferjaat (noun) alliance, union *''Ferjaat Kiitra'' - Kiitra Union a confederatory alliance of city-states, now a unified state within the Concordance of Alplaa *''Ferjaat Rekar'' - Rekar Union of colonies on three moons orbiting the gas-giant planet Rekar, forming an independent state within the Concordance of Alplaa ferjai (noun) ally, person joined in common cause ferjara (noun) unification, bringing together ferosh (verb) to ally, to bring together, to unify, to unite fiija (noun) bird fiirna (noun) rape [see also ukendezma] fiiron (verb) to rape [see also ukendezam] flosna (adjective, adverb or noun) season, seasonal, seasonally fojal (verb) to dress, to put on clothes fojla (noun) attire, clothes, clothing, garment, garments fragosh (noun) wood fregjokra (noun) axe, hatchet [used strictly for chopping wood, unlike gaarei which is intended as a weapon] freik (verb) to cast a ballot or vote freikai (noun) voter freikara (noun) ballot, vote freikarenai (noun) candidate for election frem (noun) door, portal *''inra lobeliit frem gopshii inra'' - we repaired door between us metaphor for reconciliation frepshur (noun) velcro fastener frok (verb) to throw, to toss f'taa (interrogative interjection) word said in front of sentence to indicate it is a question [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section 3.5] *''f'taa?'' Eh? Huh? Wha? f'tajna (noun) question f'tama (interrogative) when *''f'tama zon aba?'' - what time is it? when is now? f'tara (interrogative pronoun) who f'tash (verb) to ask f'tazra (interrogative) why f'teda (interrogative) how f'tega (interrogative) where f'teimek (noun) question mark f'tejiit (interrogative) how many/much f'tera (interrogative) what f'tiira (interrogative) which '┌' G gaanei (noun) story gaaneipondagai (noun) author gaarei (noun) battle-axe gaavii (adjective, adverb or determiner) enough, sufficient, sufficiently gaavipaa (adjective or adverb) adequate, adequately gad (verb) to bite gada (adjective) bitten gadra (noun) bite, wound produced by biting gajana (adjective) conversion, shift gajanaat (noun) Conversionist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong legislature gajanai (noun) member of Conversionist Party gamfizod (noun) coveralls, jumpsuit ganipojega (noun) novel, book-length fiction garfa (adjective, adverb) harsh, harshly garfoja (adjective) hungry *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger garif (adjective) bitter in flavor gaziij (verb) to attempt, to try g'bejed (verb) to contain, to include g'boz (verb) to have, to possess *''g'boz aindiira'' - to be ethical/moral to have ethics/morals *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest *''g'boz d'shota'' - to be excited/stimulated to have excitement/stimulation *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy *''g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beautiful to have beauty *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy to have happiness or pleasure *''g'boz orptilna'' - to be apprehensive to have apprehension *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad to have sadness *''g'boz puuza'' - to be bored to have boredom *''g'boz seshdajnar'' - to be eloquent to have eloquence *''g'boz tilna'' - to fear to have fear *''g'boz ubrosh'' - to control to have control *''g'boz votrei'' - to be brave/courageous to have courage gedan (verb) to cut, to incise, to slice gedna (adjective or noun) cut, incision gein (noun) effort, labor, work *''kher gein'' - to labor/work, to put effort into something to do effort/labor/work geinera ''(noun) job, task ''geinkram (noun) member of work crew/detail/party geinkramaat (noun) work crew/detail/party geisha (adjective) dear gejra (noun) adolescent gekja (adjective or noun) paper, made of paper geled (verb) to pull geleg (verb) to push gelva (noun) straight knife with double-pronged tip used as eating utensil by some Alplai gen (adjective) joint, mutual, shared genfein (verb) to meet genfeinzaam (noun) meeting genfreik (verb) to elect genfreika (adjective) electoral genfreikaat (noun) political party genfreikar (noun) politics genfreikara (adjective) political genfreikarai (noun) politician genfreiktash (noun) referendum genfreikzaam (noun) election genkijem (verb) to reconcile genpifon (noun) empathy, sympathy *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy *''genpifon mraluu'' - my sympathy [expressed as condolences to a grieving person; also genpifon inraluu = "our sympathy'] gentakra (noun) concord, covenant, mutual agreement *''Gentakraat val Alplaa'' - Concordance of Alplaa; global federal government established by mutual agreement among Alplaa's sovereign states genton ''(verb) to share *''genton nonsha - to make love for sexual enjoyment; lit.: "to share joy/pleasure" gerjaad ''(noun) corridor, hallway ''genzomaj (verb) to communicate genzomjara (noun) communication giidan (verb) to stand giidna (adjective) standing giila (noun) arthropod, insect giiza (noun) blazer, coat, jacket gina (noun) breath ginakiij (noun) oxygen gindrakuud (noun) thyroid gland gined (verb) to inhale gineda (noun) inhalation gineg (verb) to exhale ginega (noun) exhalation ginegakiij (noun) carbon dioxide [colloquial term; see also piiltgarsedofginakiij] ginera (noun) lung gi'on (verb) to breathe girna (adjective) caused, effected by giron (verb) to bring about, to cause, to make something happen *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur *''giron daij'' - to spice to make piquant or mildly spicy in flavor *''giron diilaj'' - to spice heavily to make pungent or very spicy in flavor *''giron d'shota'' - to excite/stimulate to cause excitement/stimulation *''giron garif'' - to make bitter in flavor *''giron jaid'' - to make sour the sense of acidic taste, not spoilage *''giron jev'' - to clean to make clean or bring about cleanliness *''giron nagim'' - to salt to make salty *''giron nizaan'' - to make savory in flavor *''giron nonsha'' - to delight, to make happy to cause happiness/pleasure *''giron zain ''- to sweeten to make sweet g'jena (noun) bet, gamble, wager g'jenai (noun) gambler g'jon (verb) to bet, to gamble, to wager glaan (verb) to open gleb (noun) fat, grease glenja (adjective and noun) black glenshuul (noun) iron glok (noun) operator, one who operates a system or performs a function glona ''(adjective) open ''gobjedra (noun) contents gobiiveldra (noun) valley godiin (verb) to jump godna (adjective or noun) jump, jumping goja (noun) food, meal gojadai (noun) diner, one who eats gojagai (noun) cook, one who prepares food gojashiinla (noun) dining room gola (noun) space, realm beyond a planet's atmosphere golabadra (noun) spaceport landing pad goladara (noun) spaceport golajuush (noun) spacecraft, space shuttle golavaag (noun) astronomy, space science golbit (noun) asteroid [clipped form of golabitjra ''"space rock"; slang term used among many shuttle pilots] 'golbitvrokjai' (noun) asteroid/rock-runner term for a space shuttle pilot who frequently does flight runs to and from asteroid stations 'goldra' (noun) character, spirit 'golhoshaijaat' (noun) Space Exploration Commission 'golhoshaijaras' (title) Commissioner of Space Exploration 'goliija' (adjective or noun) alien being/life, living thing from another planet 'golpa' (noun) ugliness *g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness goltiibit (noun) meteor, meteorite, meteoroid, space dust a slang term for any "small space rock", now common vernacular; the Alplai do not distinguish whether such objects are in space, entering a planet's atmosphere, or have survived atmospheric entry and surface impact goltiibitdavna (noun) meteor shower, meteoroid storm fast-moving cluster of space dust or rocks gombreg (verb) to magnetize gombrega (adjective) magnetic, magnetized gombregazrot (noun) magnetic field gombregjitveshal (noun) radio telescope gombregra (noun) magnetic force, magnetism gombreguulsha (adjective) electromagnetic gombreguulshazrot (noun) electromagnetic field gombreguulshra (noun) electromagnetism gombregzomjra (noun) radio, wireless communication gombritjra (noun) lodestone, magnet gonfa (adjective or noun) catalyst, catalyzing gonfabult (noun) enzyme, hormone gonfakuud (noun) gland gonuuf (verb) to catalyze gopshii ''(preposition) between ''gorei (noun) darkness, absence of light gorh (adjective) dark shade of color gorkaaja (noun) shadow goshnii (adjective or adverb) fleeting, temporary got (numeral) four graaj (adjective) forward, front graat (verb) to walk graata (noun) walk graatai (noun) walker, one who walks gref ''(adjective or adverb) away, away from ''gujorparda (noun) skewer or spit for cooking food gushna (adjective or adverb) difficult, problematic gushnera (noun) difficulty, problem guujdra (noun) eatery, restaurant [see also tiiguujdra] guujod (verb) to eat guujog (verb) to cook, to prepare food '.°:' H haalmot (numeral) million hagra (noun) geometric figure/form/shape hagravaag (noun) geometry hara (interjection) command given by rider to a khoravor to English "giddyup" harkjeldra (noun) desert hedra (adjective or noun) family, familial heija (noun) hand heijatiir (noun) finger heishruu (noun) wrist hela (adjective) green color helg (noun) window hemdadkiij (noun) argon heroksha (adjective) barren, bleak, desolate heshod (verb) to coordinate, to organize heshoda (noun or adjective) coordinated, coordination, organized, organization heshodai (noun) coordinator hetla (noun) card hezefaa (interjection) attention hezfajen (verb) to listen hiirh (adjective or adverb) all, every *''hiirh nonsha zu shra'' - all happiness to you well-wishing hina (adjective) new hinakonarai (noun or adjective) "New Konarai"; people not native Konarai who have embraced Konarai culture and values "converts" to Konarai living are Alplaa's equivalent of "hippies" or "rainbow people" hirai (pronoun) everybody, everyone hirajna (noun) language hirega (adverb) everywhere hirekaavaag (noun) cosmology, metaphysics, philosophy on ultimate nature of reality hirekaavaagai (noun) cosmologist, metaphysician, philosopher specializing in cosmological/metaphysical theories hirera (pronoun) everything hirmekei (noun) alphabet, writing system hirpriita (adjective or noun) spectral, spectrum hirtejnara (noun) dictionary, lexicon hirzaam (adjective or adverb) always hirzokharasaija (noun) direct democracy hisheftra (adjective or noun) albinism, albinistic, albino, congenitally lacking in pigment, leucism, leucistic hisheftrai (noun) person with albinism or leucism "albinos" are more likely leucistic, with pale-to-white plumage, skin, beak and nails, but normal eye pigmentation; truly albinistic Alplai are extremely rare and usually blind as well hishteldra (noun) flat or level area of land, plain hobor ''(noun) fruit ''hobrosun (noun) fruit juice or nectar hobrozalpa (noun) heated fruit juice often consumed during breakfast, "fruit broth" hojdra (noun) game hosh (verb) to explore, to journey, to travel hosha (adjective or noun) exploration, exploring, journey, traveling, trip hoshadeira (noun) piece of luggage, suitcase, travel bag hoshagai (noun) traveler hoshda (adjective or noun) arrival hoshed (verb) to arrive hosheg (verb) to depart hoshga (adjective or noun) departure hoshonjbretla (noun) travel pass hukna (adjective or adverb) extreme, extremely, severe, severely huknajinot (verb) to freeze huknakinot (verb) to boil *''adra gironiit orka shaar huknakinot'' - he boiled some water he caused some water to boil huknamedanreka (noun) morbid obesity '└' I ibra (noun) name ibred (verb) to be called/named ibreg ''(verb) to call/name another *''kre adra ibreg shra emai, seil mra ibreg shra emai - any friend of his is a friend of mine if he calls you friend, then I call you friend id'-'' (article) the sparingly, as though indicating the only thing being described or existing ''ida (adjective or adverb) unique, uniquely id'ekaagajanazaam (historical period) the Great Shift or Great Conversion specifically to period when governments shifted towards representative democracy; other notable events were independence for the Baija and Krishkarha, and the renouncing of war by all states under the Concordance of Alplaa id'ekaaverkzonra (noun) the Great Becoming [alternate reference to the Strhaan, emphasizing its nature as a constantly changing and emerging entity in relation to its connection with all living things] id'hiirha (noun) the Universe, totality of existence igaz (verb) to curve, to bend igza (adjective) curved igzedosh (noun) spiral igzedavna (noun) cyclone, hurricane igzogokh (noun) wheel igzora (adjective) round general description than "circular" or "spherical" igzorosh (noun) sphere igzorosha (adjective) spherical igzosh (noun) circle igzosha (adjective) circular ijal (noun) earth, ground, land, soil ijaraaf (noun) ground/main floor of a building ijladopar ''(noun) fog, ground-level mist ''ijlajuush (noun) ground transport, ground vehicle ijlengrai (noun) serf ikhaajrii (adjective or adverb) following, next il (conjunction) or inja (adjective) having a neutral charge injatiitriikh (noun) neutron inra (pronoun) us, we inraluu (possessive pronoun) our, ours inza (adjective, adverb) easily, easy, simple, simply isha (adjective) having a positive charge ishatiitriikh (noun) proton '└:' II iibdokuud (noun) liver iigma (noun) mouth iija (noun) animal, beast iijarekaavaag (noun) veterinary medicine iijarekaavaagai (noun) veterinarian iijavaag (noun) zoology iijavaagai (noun) zoologist iilda ''(noun) sand ''iinsha (adjective) funny, humorous iinshajan (verb) to joke iinshajna (adjective or noun) joke iinshajnai (noun) comedian, joker iinshativna (noun) laughter iinshatvon (verb) to laugh iinshetnganra (noun) comedy, comedic play iira (pronoun) them, they objects iiraluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs objects iirka (noun) energy, power iirkuundra (noun) engine. generator, reactor iirtar (noun) heart organ; Alplai do not see the heart as the source of love, but the Krishkarha do see it as the seat of courage *''val tofga drof iirtar'' - thoroughly from skin to heart; equivalent of "from head to toe" or "to the bone" iishorbeish (noun) ligament, sinew, tendon iishruu (noun) joint part iivar (noun) hill iizaad (noun) bone iizada (adjective) bony, like bone iizadra (noun) skeleton iizog (noun) horn of some animals '╞' J jaad (noun) meat jaid (adjective) sour/tangy/tart in flavor jaita (noun) sibling jalera (noun) need, requirement jaliir (verb) to need/require jalrajan (verb) to command, to demand, to insist, to order jalrajna (adjective or noun) command, commanding, demand, demanding, insistent, order jalrii (adjective or adverb) imperative, necessary, required *''jalrii mra kher eja'geinera'' - I must do this task jalrikar (noun) duty, required action jalrizaam (noun) appointment jalronga (noun) procedure, protocol jamza (noun) blouse, shirt javrek (verb) to endorse, to support jedvorkeldra (noun) forest, woods jefta (adjective) white color jeftakuud (noun) pancreas [Note: the Alplai pancreas only provides digestive enzymes; for the equivalent of the Islets of Langerhans, see emzainrakuud] jeif (verb) to detect flavor, to taste jeifa (noun) flavor, taste *''eja'goja g'boz zainjeifa'' - that/this food/meal has sweet flavor/taste; this food is sweet jeifar (noun) tongue jeifrei (noun) ability to taste jein (verb) to hear jela (noun) rod, stick jenadar (noun) legislative assembly, parliament jenbrei (noun) ability to hear, auditory sense, hearing jendrabok (noun) break or recess in legislative session or judicial proceeding jenga (adjective) antagonistic, confrontational jeniil (noun) bank, beach, edge of body of water, shore jenjal (noun) sand jenjla (adjective) granular, sandy jenjlisnokh (noun) silicon jenkuud (noun) ear jenog (noun) conflict, confrontation jentflosna (noun) winter season jenzuur (noun) fragrant wood from a small bush often burned as part of meditative ritual for dealing with remorse *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur jerha (adjective) lean, skinny, slender, thin jermot (numeral) billion jev (noun or adjective) clean, cleanliness *''giron jev'' - to clean to make clean or bring about cleanliness jevjikolaat (noun) sanitation department/patrol sanitation workers are also empowered to issue littering citations jevjikolai (noun) sanitation officer/worker jibeisha (adjective) muscular, brawny jidla (adjective, adverb) constant, constantly, unchanging jidlakjamek (mathematics) constant, non-varying numerical value *''jidlakjamek Biirtakluu'' - Biirtak's Constant, called Pi by Terrans was the Kiitra mathematician who first determined that the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter was the same, that this ratio was transcendental, and the earliest formula for determining it; coincidentally, the United Nations Interstellar Ark was programmed to respond to possible radio communication by exchanging tonal representations of this number's first thirty decimal digits jiida (adjective) mass jiidezma (noun) mass violence, mob violence jiikh (adjective or adverb) most jiil (adjective or adverb) more jiit (adjective or adverb) many, much plural suffix for nouns jiklavjra (noun) armor jikol (verb) to guard, to protect, to watch over jikolai (noun) guard, protector, sentinel, sentry jinot (verb) to chill or cool jinta (adjective) cold jintiikh (adjective) freezing, extremely cold jintipaa (adjective) cool, not too cold jintipshaar (noun) sleet, slush jintjorvumja (noun) kitchen refrigerator jintshaar (noun) ice jitlagra (adjective) knowledgeable, smart jitlagrai (noun) knowledgeable/smart person jitolra (adjective) rich, wealthy jitolrai (noun) rich/wealthy person jitolriira (noun) fortune, treasure, wealth jitveshal (noun) telescope j'kon (noun) law, ordinance j'kona (adjective or adverb) legal, legally j'konavrekai (noun) attorney, lawyer, legal advocate j'konrasai ''(noun) judge, magistrate ''j'konrasaat (noun) appellate court panel, tribunal j'la (pronoun, formal) you singular pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents j'laluu (possessive pronoun) your, yours singluar pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents jofera (adjective) haughty, pretentious, snobbish, snooty jofrai (noun) haughty or pretentious person, snob jog (verb) to chase, to hunt, to pursue joga (adjective, adverb or noun) chase, chasing, hunt, hunting, pursuit jogai (noun) hunter, one who chases or pursues another jograi (noun) fugitive, one being chased/hunted/pursued, prey jolfejra (noun) scabbard/sheath for knife or sword jolja (noun) knife [other than eating utensil; see gelva] jon (numeral) zero jorva (noun) shelf jorviira (noun) wall-mounted cabinet jorvumja (noun) bureau, chest of drawers joverda (adjective or adverb) successful, successfully joverdora (noun) accomplisment, successful venture joverod (verb) to accomplish successfully, to succeed joz (adjective) solid opposed to liquid or gaseous jozmelt (noun) feces jozmelteg (verb) to defecate juntra (noun) beauty *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beautiful to have beauty juntrai ''(noun) beautiful person ''jusnok (transitive verb) to treat someone a particular way *''faan avra jusnok mra'' - she treats me well juush (noun) craft, vehicle juushbora (noun) landing gear for aircraft or spacecraft juushkram (noun) crew member on board a craft juushkramaat (noun) crew on board a craft '╒' K kaaj (verb) to go, to move kadar (verb) to add kadara (noun) addition kadra (adjective or adverb) additional, extra kadraginra (noun) vestigial air sac in Alplai anatomy kadraten (noun) leap day every fifth year, and second leap day added every 100th year kaja (adjective) moving, in motion kajkuunjuush (noun) automobile, car, motor vehicle k'ajlaan (mathematics) equals kajra (noun) motion movement kajrakuundra (noun) motor kalab (noun) small tongs used as eating utensil by most Alplai kalfot (noun) period of 11 days karj (adjective) smooth in texture katolra (noun) credit, positive monetary balance kein (verb) to choose, to decide *''mra kein eja'era'' - this/that is my decision/choice I chooce/decide this/that *''so'shra kein'' - as you choose/decide keiza (noun) bow for launching arrows kejra (adjective or adverb) left direction, leftward kelna (adjective) light in color, pale in color kelrei (noun) variety of nut resembling an elongated Terran walnut and valued as a highly nutritious food by both Alplai and Terrans kelsha (adjective or noun) thunder, thunderous kera (noun) world kidra (noun) parent's sibling; aunt or uncle kiij (noun) air, gas, vapor kiijmelt (noun) fart, flatulence kiijmelteg (verb) to fart, to pass gas through the anus kiilda (noun) gullet, throat kiirh (adjective or adverb) any, some [used with a singular noun to mean "a certain, an unspecified or unknown"; not to be confused with orka] kiishta (noun) bubble kiishtasona (noun) carbonated beverage kijem (verb) to excuse, to forgive *''kijem mra!'' - Excuse me! immediately after minor transgression *''kijemiit'' - (You're) forgiven in response to above *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I beg you to forgive me; I'm sorry 3.2.1 at [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page]] kimpredal (verb) to develop, to evolve kimpredla (adjective or adverb) developing, evolving kimpredlara (noun) development, evolution kindashla (adjective or noun) febrile, fever, feverish kinot ''(verb) to heat, to warm ''kinta (adjective) hot kintiikh (adjective) boiling, extremely hot kintipaa (adjective) warm, not too hot kintjorvumja (noun) kitchen oven/stove kirai (pronoun) anybody, anyone, somebody, someone kirega (adverb) anywhere, somewhere kirera (pronoun) anything, something k'jamek (noun) numeral k'jamekvaag (noun) mathematics k'jamekvaagai ''(noun) mathematician ''k'niin (mathematics) minus k'niiniikh (mathematics) exponential root *''nof k'niiniikh dol k'ajlaan dol'' - third root of nine equals three k'niiniil (mathematics) divided by *''dof'taz k'niiniil ozat k'ajlaan ponk'' - forty divided by eight equals five k'niijlaan (mathematics) not equal to kobzaponad (verb) to record on motion-picture film or videotape, to make a cinematographic or videographic image kobzapondra (noun) motion-picture camera, video camera kobzekha (noun) motion-picture film, videotape [originally used for cinematographic film, the term was then applied to digital videographic recording material as well; refers to the physical medium, distinguished from an artistic compostion; contrast with kobzentganra] kobzentganai (noun) movie actor, movie star kobzentganeshodai (noun) movie director kobzentgankuundra (noun) movie/video projector device kobzentganpojega (noun) movie script, screenplay kobzentganpondagai (noun) screenwriter kobzentganra (noun) motion picture, movie, video play [refers to the artistic compostion, versus the physical medium on which it is recorded; contrast with kobzekha] kobzentganrovdra (noun) cinena, movie theater kobzentganijraaf (noun) movie screen, video projection screen kobzentganbadra (noun) projection booth in a movie theater kojed (verb) to place, to put kojeg (verb) to remove kokh (verb) to hatch kokha (adjective) hatched kokhaten (noun) hatching day [Alplai equivalent of birthday; see also faniikh zu eja'ten] kola (noun or adjective) square geometric shape komuu ''(noun) elbow, middle joint of upper limb ''kona (noun or adjective) cube, cubic konat (verb) to detect scent or odor, to smell something koniira (adjective or noun) crystal, crystalline konta (noun) aroma, odor, scent, smell *''era g'boz muurkonta'' - it smells bad; it has a bad odor kontar (noun) nose, olfactory organ kontgaa (adjective or noun) sulfur, sulfuric kontregma (noun) snout on an animal kontrei (noun) ability to smell, sense of smell k'orpiil (mathematics) less than k'orpiilajlaan (mathematics) less than or equal to k'periil (mathematics) greater than k'periilajlaan ''(mathematics) greater than or equal to ''kraa! (interjection) ouch! ow! kram (noun) employee, staffer, staffperson kramaat (noun) body of employees within an organization, personnel, staff kramguujdra (noun) employee cafeteria, staff canteen kramshiinla (noun) office, individual work room or space kre (conjunction) if kriijageldra (noun) field for grazing, paddock, pasture krora (noun) device, implement, instrument, tool k'shaan (mathematics) plus k'shaaniikh (mathematics) exponent, to the power of k'shaaniil (mathematics) multiplied by kulpa (adjective or adverb) almost, nearly kulpaba (adjective or adverb) soon, within a short time kulpavezrajikolai (noun) probationary/trainee police officer kulpondagai (noun) apprentice kuud (noun) organ, part of anatomy kuundra (noun) apparatus, device, machine kuuraj (verb) to farm kuurja (noun or adjective) farming, agricultural, agriculture kuurjabadra (noun) farm kuurjai (noun) farmer kuurjeldra (noun) cropland, cultivated field, farmland '╒°' KH khaal (noun) home where one lives kharovdra (noun) house building khein (verb) to touch kheina (noun) feel, tactile sensation, texture *''eja g'boz karjkheina'' - that/this has smooth texture; this feels smooth kher (verb) to do *''kher gein'' - to do work, to work *''kher ukned'' - to engage in sex *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do (it) to expression of thanks khiimla ''(adjective or noun) middle, between beginning and end ''khiishta (adjective or adverb) horizontal, horizontally khiimlebon (verb) to resume khiimol (verb) to continue, proceed kh'len (verb) to rob or steal kh'lenai (noun) robber, thief kh'lenar (noun) robbery, theft kh'lenra (adjective) robbed, stolen khonjra (noun) animal abode, nest khoravor (noun) large hoofed marsupial, domesticated by the Alplai much like the Terran horse '.┴' L lador (noun) night ladrhaag ''(noun) star *''id'ladrhaagjiit - the stars, interstellar space ladrhaagbadra (noun) constellation ladrhaagdara (noun) galaxy lagna (noun) belief lagnai (noun) believer lagnara (noun) belief-system, worldview apply to both religious and naturalistic systems of belief lagon (verb) to believe laita (noun) cousin, parent's sibling's child ledra (preposition) in legra (preposition) out leishned (verb) to interact, to relate leishneda (adjective, adverb) interactive, relational, relationally leishnedar (noun) interaction, political/social relationship lejra (adjective) right direction, rightward lekef (noun) species of large flightless carnivorous bird indigenous to Krishkarhasiir [resembles extinct Terran bird Gastornis giganteus] liidra (noun) club, mace liija (noun) reptile liisnokdra (noun) chemical compound liisnokh (noun) chemical element lobel (verb) to fix, to repair, to restore *''jalrii inra lobel frem gopshii inra ''- we must repair door between us metaphor for reconciliation lobla (adjective) fixed, repaired, restored lokbeldra (noun) landing place for aircraft and/or spacecraft be developed like helipads and/or runways, or simple designation of where aircraft and/or spacecraft lands lokh (verb) to halt, to stop *''eja'eksajuush lokhiit beil ijal'' - that aircraft landed; that aircraft touched down that aircraft stopped upon ground *''eja'murajuush lokhiit ledra murabadra'' - that boat/ship has docked that seacraft stopped in dock '╔' M maaltonda (noun) spine maiter (noun) abdomen, belly marva (adjective) basic, essential, fundamental, root marva'k'jamekvaag (noun) arthmetic, basic mathematics marvibra (noun) root name [main portion of a person's name; Alplai custom has parents give unhatched children an "egg-name" (donibra) which is then altered once hatched and biological sex is known; transgender individuals can also alter their name while retaining its "root"] meda (adjective) chubby, fat, obese, overweight mekled (verb) to read mekleg (verb) to write meklega (adjective or adverb) writing, written meklegai (noun) writer mekrora (noun) pen, pencil, stylus, writing instrument meldra (noun) cape, coastal headland meltabruu (noun) toilet meltashiinla (noun) bathroom, lavatory, restroom melteg (verb) to relieve oneself, to use a toilet [see also jozmelteg and tolfmelteg] mentala (noun) Alplai plucked zither with triangular soundboard and strings running from one corner to its opposite side metla (adjective) soft texture miil (adjective or noun) dirtiness, dirty, filth, filthy, soiled, unclean, uncleanliness *''giron miil'' - to soil, to make dirty or unclean miija (noun) fish miirvan (interjection) please said at the beginning of a sentence *''miirvan belaam mra'' - please excuse me [lit.: please allow/permit me; said when wishing to pass by, reach over, et cetera; distinguished from kijem mra] *''miirvan belaam mra kher eja'era'' - please allow me to do this, may I do this mlen (verb) to die mlena (adjective) dead mlenai (noun) corpse, dead person mlenar (noun) death mlenomai (noun) person whose friend has died, surviving friend mlenopidrai (noun) person whose child has died, surviving parent mlenotakra (adjective) widowed mlenotakrai (adjective) widow, widower, surviving spouse mlenotja (noun) grief, grieving, mourning mlenovidrai (noun) orphan, person whose parents have died, surviving child modrema (noun) kidney mojavrai (noun) passenger mormot (number) trillion mot (number) thousand mra (pronoun) I, me mraluu (possessive pronoun) mine, my mura (adjective) aquatic, large saltwater body, sea murabadra (noun) dock *''eja'murajuush lokhiit ledra murabadra ''- that ship/boat has docked that seacraft stopped in dock *''eja'murajuush zon ledra murabadra'' - that ship/boat is docked that seacraft is in dock muradara (noun) harbor, seaport Murai (proper name) Alplai goddes of seas and oceans worshipped as mother of all life murajeniil (noun) sea shore murajuush (noun) aquatic vessel, boat, ship murgiila (noun) crustacean muur (adjective) bad, opposite of good muurdar (verb) to curse, to hex muurdra (adjective, noun) curse, cursed, hex, hexed muuriikh (adjective) worst muuriil (adjective) worse muurkhera (noun) transgression, wrongdoing '╓' N naa (particle) no nagim (adjective) salty in flavor nagma (noun) salt naluudei (adjective or noun) legal insanity, legally insane term borrowed from Saakh language; in Alplai jurisprudence, legal insanity is a separate category from guilt or innocence, and leads to a distinct evaluation by mental health professionals as to the defendant's state of mind and recommended course of action nata (noun) bread neija (adjective, adverb, interjection) definitely not [opposite of shasha] neigan (verb) to dance neigana (adjective or noun) dancing, dance as art/discipline neiganai (noun) dancer neiganeshodai (noun) person directing a dance performance, repetiteur neiganpondagai (noun) choreographer, person who composes dance routines neiganra (noun) dance routine neishgar (verb) to disagree neishgra (noun) disagreement, difference of opinion nejda (noun) breakfast nela (adjective) blue color nen (conjunction) but, however, yet nerka (adjective) orange color nerpva (adjective or adverb) physically weak nerpvara (noun) physical weakness netolra (noun) debit, debt, negative monetary balance netvon (verb) to silence netvona (adjective or adverb) silent, silently netvonar (noun) silence nezja (adverb or adjective) foolish, foolishly, unwise, unwisely nezjai (noun) fool nezjara (noun) folly, foolishness, lack of wisdom nibal (adjective) empty nibeisha (adjective) not muscular, gaunt, scrawny nibeja (adjective) blind, sightless nibejsa (adjective) invisible, unseen nibrei (noun) inability nibrosh (adjective or noun) chaos, chaotic, uncontrolled nibroshkajra (noun) seizure nidjon (noun) numbness nigboz (verb) to lack, to not have [opposite of g'boz] nigeinra (adjective) lazy niirh (adjective or adverb) none nijala (adjective or adverb) unequal, unequally nijenbrai (noun) deaf person nijenbrei (noun) deafness nijkon (noun) crime, violation of law nijkona (adjective or adverb) criminal, illegal, outlaw nijkonai (noun) criminal, lawbreaker, outlaw nijkonajogai (noun) detective nijkonavaag (noun) criminology, forensic science nijkonavaagai (noun) criminologist, forensic investigator/scientist nijra (adjective) dry nijtolra (adjective) impoverished, poor nijtolrai (noun) impoverished person, pauper nikaja (adjective) still, unmoving nikrot (verb) to limp nikrota (ajective or noun) limp, limping nil (conjunction) nor nilgna (noun) doubt nilgnai (noun) doubter, skeptic nilgon (verb) to disbelieve, to doubt nipon (verb) to lose, to misplace nipona (adjective or adverb) lost, misplaced nipaa (adjective or adverb) unlikely nipraam (verb) to forbid, to prohibit nirai (pronoun) nobody, no one nirega (adverb) nowhere nireka (noun) disease, illness, sickness nirekera (noun) germ, pathogen nirekred (verb) to infect nirekreg (verb) to cure a disease to expel a disease or its cause nirera (pronoun) nothing nirkradiirsa (noun) antibiotic medication nirota (adjective or noun) crazy, insane, insanity, lunatic, lunacy, psychotic, psychosis nirotai (noun) crazy person, insane person, lunatic psychotic person nirukendemlara (adjective or noun) asexual, asexuality nirukendemlarai (noun) asexual person nirzama (adjective or adverb) never nised (preposition) without nisha (adjective) having a negative charge nishatiitriikh (noun) electron nishatiitriikhorpjitveshal (noun) electron microscope nislagnarai (adjective or noun) cynic, cynical, nihilist nitakra (adjective) unmarried nitakrai (noun) bachelor, bachelorette, unmarried person nituuna (adjective) free, gratis, without charge or cost nivrek (verb) to object, oppose nivreka (noun) objection, opposition nizaan (adjective) savory in flavor, umami nof (number) nine nonjeldra (noun) meadow nonsha (noun) happiness, joy, pleasure *''genton nonsha'' - to make love for sexual enjoyment; lit.: "to share joy/pleasure" *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy, to enjoy to have happiness/pleasure *''giron nonsha'' - to delight, to make happy to cause happiness/pleasure *''hiirh nonsha zu shra'' - all happiness to you well-wishing *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do it to thank you, equivalent to "you're welcome" *''zrhopa en nonsha'' - honor and pleasure response on being introduced to someone nonshajela (noun) dildo term, lit.: "joy-stick" nozdra (adjective or adverb) ineffective, ineffectively, ineffectual, ineffectually, impotent, powerless, weak [distinguished from nerpva = physically weak] nozdrara (noun) impotence, ineffectiveness, powerlessness, weakness [distinguished from nerpvara = physical weakness] nrada (noun) hatred nradai (noun) enemy, someone hated nradikha (noun) abhorrence, detestation, despisement, loathing nradikhai (noun) outcast, pariah nradikhon (verb) to abhor, to detest, to despise, to loathe nradon (verb) to hate nubel (verb) to break, to damage nubla (adjective) broken, damaged nublizaad (noun) broken bone, bone fracture nuj (adjective) north, northern nushverda (adjective or adverb) failed, unsuccessful, unsuccessfully nushverdora (noun) failure, unsuccessful venture nushverod (verb) to fail nutma (adverb, conjunction or determiner) neither nuujar (verb) to forget nuujra (adjective or adverb) forgotten nuujrinreka (noun) amnesia, memory loss due to disease or injury nuujrinrekai (noun) amnesiac '╙' O ofash (verb) to practice, to rehearse ofsha ''(noun) practice, rehearsal ''okh (number) one okriina (noun) monorail okriinabadra (noun) monorail boarding platform okriinadara (noun) monorail station okvaljdai (noun) member of a group or organization olaan (verb) to fly olaana (noun) flight, flying olaanai (noun) person qualified to fly an aircraft and/or spacecraft, pilot olaanglok (noun) flight officer, pilot flying an aircraft or spacecraft olga (adjective) light in weight olnaa (adjective) flying, in flight olnaabdra (noun) wing onshebar (verb) to authorize, to give official permission, to license onshebra (noun) grant, license, permit, warrant *''onshebra ekaarasailuu'' - carte blanche "Imperial grant"; refers to a special license giving the bearer virtually unlimited authority ontfon (verb) to yawn ontfona (adjective or noun) yawn, yawning ontii (noun) river ontiijeniil (noun) riverbank orbefaaz (noun) portable telescreen equivalent of an advanced smartphone orbitkuud (noun) pituitary gland orenraka (noun) moon, satellite orka (determiner) few, some [used to denote indefinite quanitity; not to be confused with kiirh] orpa (adjective) little, small orpeshna (noun) pond orpeshnajeniil (noun) bank or shore of pond orpiikh (adjective) least orpiikhzaam (interjection) just a moment orpiil (adjective) less orpirota (adjective or noun) eccentric, eccentricity, odd, oddball orpirotai (noun) eccentric person, oddball orpjitveshal (noun) microscope orplashokda ''(noun) Alplai ethnic/folk music songs accompanied by simple percussion ''orpontii (noun) creek, stream orpna (adjective) short in height or length orpsholbadra (noun) capillary orptilna (noun) apprehension *''g'boz orptilna'' - to be apprehensive to have apprehension orptolgafrem (noun) portable computer pad/tablet orpzaamkuundra (noun) personal timepiece, watch ortlagra (adjective) dumb, ignorant ortlagrai (noun) idiot, ignoramus ortolgai (noun) acquaintance, person with whom one is acquainted ortvon (verb) to hush, to lower sound volume, to quiet ortvona (adjective or adjverb) hushed, quiet otfa (noun) matter, substance otja (noun) sadness *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad, to have sadness ovetna (noun) Alplai greeting gesture [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section 7.1] ozat (number) eight ozgar (verb) to remember *''avra shribiit adra ozgar eja'genfeinzaam ''- she reminded him about that meeting she helped him remember that meeting ozgara (noun) memory, recall of specific event ozgra (adjective) remembered ozgrabrei (noun) memory, ability to recall '║' P paal (adjective) filled, full, packed, stuffed paara (adjective) heavy in weight pada''' (adverb) too in English "too much", "too close", etc. '''pakhat (verb) to be lost, to stray, to wander pakhta (adjective) lost, wandering pakhtai (noun) wanderer pakhtapeigar (verb) to daydream pakhtapeigra (noun) absent-mindedness, daydream, wandering thoughts pakhtapeigrai (noun) absent-minded person, daydreamer pakhtarhaag (noun) planet poetic parda (noun) spear pega (adjective) purple color peigar (verb) to think peigra (noun) thinking, thought peigrabra (noun) intelligence [refers to innate capacity to think, not quality of thinking; see jitlagra and ortlagra, also nezja and sivja] peigradma (noun) mind peigrai (noun) thinker pejud (adjective) bland, plain in flavor pekhtakar (verb) to divorce pekhtakra (adjective) divorced pekhtakraat (noun) act or process of divorce pekhtakrai (noun) divorced person pera (adjective) big, great, large peradma (noun) unit of linear measurement equal to approximately 1.1 kilometers perdal (verb) to grow perdla (noun) growing, growth perna (adjective) long in length, tall in height pernparda (noun) pike version of spear persh (verb) to beg, to plead *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I apologize, I beg you to forgive me petal (verb) to change petla (adjective or noun) change, changing petlajan (verb) to interpret, to translate petlajna (adjective or noun) interpretation, interpreting, translating, translation petlajnai (noun) interpreter, translator petlajnafaaz (noun) language translation device petlugrona (adjective) transgender petlugronai (noun) transgender person pidnabejaat (noun) audience pidnabejabdra (noun) audience seating area, auditorium pidnabejai (noun) audience member pidra (noun) child, offspring pifon (noun) emotion piidna (adjective) seated, sitting piidnara (noun) chair, seat, stool piidon (verb) to sit piil (noun) fire piilteg (noun) ash, burnt material piiltgar (noun) carbon piiltgarsedofginakiij (noun) carbon dioxide [scientific/technical term; see also ginegakiij] piirh (adjective or adverb) complete, completely, total, totally piladopar (noun) smoke pilan (verb) to burn *''adra gironiit eja'fragosh pilan'' - he burned that wood, he caused that wood to burn *''giron bevaal en jenzuur pilan'' - colloquial expression for attempting to deal with grief and remorse at once to burn bevaal and jenzuur pilna (adjective) burned, burnt pilnabra (adjective) flammable pirgenzomjra (noun) total communication an organizational philosophy, pervasive in Alplai government and other large agencies, of sharing all information and ideas or at least making them readily accessible; opposite of the so-called "need-to-know" approach pirukendobrosh (adjective or noun) celibacy, celibate p'jena (noun) luck *''faaniikh p'jena!'' - best of luck p'jenojdra (noun) game of chance pojega (noun) book ponad (verb) to create, to make something pondabrei (noun) creativity, artistic skill pondagai (noun) artist, craftperson pondera (noun) artwork, creation, crafted item ponk (number) five porot (verb) to impale, to pierce, to skewer porta (adjective) impaled, pierced, skewered p'prash! (interjection) exclamation of suprise and/or frustration to "By God!" or "Damn it!" praaj (adjective) back, backward, behind, rear prameldra (noun) peninsula prii (ajective or noun) color, hue, shade priizgokh (noun) rainbow profna (adjective or adverb) physically strong profnara (noun) physical strength proton (verb) to age, to grow older, to mature protna (adjective or adverb) adult, mature, maturely protnai (noun) adult, mature person provaar (noun) snow provadavna (noun) snowstorm provigzrosh (noun) snowball p'tara (relative pronoun) who p'tazra (adverb or conjugation) why p'teda (adjective, adverb, conjugation) how p'tega (adverb or conjugation) where p'tejiit (adverb) how many, how much p'tema (adverb or conjugation) when *''p'tema vojna uumodiit - when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" 'p'tera' (adverb or relative pronoun) what 'p'tiira' (determiner or relative pronoun) which 'puul' (noun) city, municipality 'puula' (adjective) municipal, urban 'puulajendar' (noun) municipal/city council 'puulajendrasai' (noun) municipal/city council leader 'puundakiij' (noun) nitrogen 'puundnagma' (noun) saltpeter 'puuza' (adjectiveor noun) boredom, boring, dull, uninteresting, state of being bored *g'boz puuza'' - to be bored to have boredom *''ton puuza'' - to bore to give boredom puuzai (noun) bore, boring person, dullard '.╨' R raaf (noun) floor of building, level raala (adjective) red color radam (verb) to measure radma (noun) unit of linear measurement equal to approximately 1.1 meters rajeira (noun) a strategy game similar to Reversi or Othello played on a hexagonal board 11 cells on each side for a total of 331 cells; playing pieces are tokens with different colors on each side; the game begins with six tokens of alternating colors surrounding the empty center cell; play alternates with each player placing a token on the board next to its opposing color and flipping all opposing-colored tokens in any straight line between the new token and any of its "allies"; play ends when all cells are filled or no other moves can be made; the player with the most tokens showing his/her color is the winner. rasai (noun) chief, leader, person in charge, ruler rasaij (verb) to govern, to rule rasjaat (noun) government rasjavaag ''(noun) political science, government studies ''rasdrada (noun) prince rasdrava (noun) princess rasuvaal (noun) head of government, prime minister reibda (adjective or adverb) accusative, accuusatively, accusatory, accusatorily reibdai (noun) accused, defendant in trial, person accused of crime reibdajan (verb) to accuse reibdajna (noun) accusation reibdajnai (noun) accuser reibdajog (verb) to prosecute reibdajoga (adjective) prosecutorial reibdajogai (noun) prosecutor reibdanvrek (verb) to defend an accused person, to refute an accusation reibdanvreka (adjective) pertaining to judicial defense or refutation of an accusation reibdanvrekai (noun) advocate for accused person, defending counsel rekaa (noun) health rekaagednavaag (noun) surgery rekaagednavaaga (adjective) surgical rekaagednavaagai (noun) surgeon rekaashribai (noun) medical assistant, nurse, paramedic rekaavaag (noun) medical science, practice of medicine rekaavaagai (noun) medical doctor, physician rekaavaagbadra (noun) clinic, medical center in a larger facility rekaavaagdara (noun) hospital, large medical facility ren ''(verb) to take, to receive something given ''renai (noun) receiver, recipient renza (noun) lunch, midday meal riidan (verb) to lie down, to recline riidna (adjective) lying down, reclining riidnara (noun) couch, divan riija (noun) mammal riikhaa (interjection) greeting, hello rim (noun) fur, hair romgiiza (noun) cassock, long coat or jacket rota (adjective or noun) mentally stable, mental stability, sane, sanity rotai (noun) person who is mentally stable or sane rovdra (noun) building rumorda (noun) vulgar term for a coughed-up hairball; later used as a slur for Terrans/humans '.╨°' RH rhaag (noun) light, luminescence rhaagzeish (noun) lamp rhekan ''(verb) to check, to examine, to inspect, to look at ''rhekna (adjective or noun) checking, examination, examining, inspecting, inspection rheknai (noun) examiner, inspector a police detective or investigator rheknosh (verb) to survey rheknosha (adjective noun) survey, surveying rhiipna (adjective or adverb) vertical, vertically rhiipniivar (noun) cliff rhonga (adjective or noun) order, ordered, ordering, sequence, sequenced, sequencing, serial, series rhonug (verb) to order, to put in sequence .═''' S ''saadjii (adjective or adverb) lasting, permanent '''''saald (noun) garden, park sed (preposition) with seij (verb) to mirror, to reflect seija (adjective or noun) mirror image, opposite, reflection, reflective *''seija zu "ozgar" zon "nuujar"'' - opposite of "remember" is "forget" mirror image for "remember" is "forget" seija'injatiitriikh (noun) antineutron seija'ishatiitriikh (noun) antiproton seija'otfa (noun) antimatter seijanishatiitriikh (noun) anti-electron, positron seijatiitriikhiirkuundra (noun) antimatter reactor seil (conjunctive adverb) hence, then, therefore, thus seima (adjective, adverb or noun) infinite, infinitely, infinity seimazaam (noun) eternity, forever seimorpa (adjective, adverb or noun) infinitesimal, infinitesimally seimzama (adjective or adverb) eternal, eternally sejra (noun) looking-glass, mirror sela (noun) head part selavjra (noun) hat, head covering seliizdra (noun) skull seljiklara (noun) helmet selmuu''' (noun) neck part '''semot (verb) to solve semta (noun) solution sentgan (verb) to act/perform theatrically sentgana (adjective or noun) dramatic/theatrical arts sentganai (noun) actor, theatrical performer sentganbadra (noun) backstage, offstage sentganeshodai (noun) director of a theatrical performance sentganijraaf (noun) theatrical stage sentgankra (noun) theatrical performance sentganpojega (noun) script for theatrical work sentganpondagai (noun) playwright sentganra (noun) play, theatrical work sentganrovdra (noun) playhouse, theater sentganshribai (noun) stagehand seshda (adjective or adverb) agile, graceful, gracefully, not clumsy seshdajna (adjective) eloquent [used to describe a given statement; to describe a person as eloquent, see g'boz seshdajnar below] seshdajnar (noun) eloquence to speak eloquently *''g'boz seshdajnar'' - to be eloquent to have eloquence setor ''(verb) to be like, to resemble ''setra (adjective, noun) resemblance, resembling, similar, similarity sezal (noun) glass sezla (adjective) glassy, made of glass, transparent siija (noun) creature a living being other than one's species siir (noun) country, independent state, nation when describing a specific state, the ethnic/geographic designation is prefixed *''Aajberaakisiir'' - South Oceanic region *''Baaltisiir'' - Baalti (east Baija) region *''Bashrasiir'' - Bashra (west Baija) region *''Ekaamurasiir'' - Great Sea region *''Krishkarhasiir'' - Krishkarha region *''Nujberaakisiir'' - North Oceanic region *''Saakhsiir'' - Saakh region *''Uujberaakisiir'' - East Oceanic region *''Vaajberaakisiir'' - West Oceanic region siltujei (noun) doohickey, thingamabob, thingamajig, unknown item/part word from southern Saakh dialect simnoja (adjective) comprehensible, understandable simnojabra (noun) ability to comprehend/understand simnosh (verb) to comprehend, to understand sipot (number) seven sivaaj (verb) to be wise, to discern, to show sound judgement/reasoning sivja (adjective or adverb) diserning, sensible, sensibly, wise, wisely sivjai (noun) discerning/sensible/wise person sivjara (noun) wisdom sivjenai (noun) juror, lay member of judical hearing panel sivjendar (noun) judicial hearing or trial sivjendraat (noun) judical hearing panel, jury sivjrai (noun) wise person smekra (noun) news, reporting of events smekrabeshra (noun) video news program smekradra (noun) journalistic piece, news story smekramkleg (verb) to engage in journalism, to report news smekramklega (adjective, adverb or noun) journalism, journalistic, journalistically smekramklegai (noun) journalist, news reporter smekrashra (noun) journalistic publication, newsletter, newspaper, news periodical smesha (adjective) social, societal smeshaat (noun) society smeshavaag (noun) social sciences, sociology smeshavaagai (noun) social scientist, sociologist smeshronga (noun) social order so'-'' (conjunction) as, in the same way that *''so'shra kein - as you choose/decide sona (noun) beverage, drink sorazna (interjection) amen, conclusion of prayer srijlara (noun) area of land under control of a particular person or group; domain, territory strhaan (noun) panentheistic impersonal entity central to Shalranai belief [often said with definite article; see also id'ekaaverkzonra] suunod (verb) to drink '╞°' SH shaa (particle) yes shaanponad (verb) to assemble, to construct, to fabricate, to manufacture shaanponda (adjective) assembled, constructed, fabricated, manufactured shaanpondadra (noun) factory, manufacturing plant shaanpondapeigrabra (noun) artificial intelligence shaar (noun) water shaarbruu (noun) sink, water basin shaarzuulshariikuundra (noun) hydroelectric turbine-generator unit shaarzuulshariirkuundradara (noun) hydroelectric plant shafanjeifa (noun) deliciousness, good/pleasing flavor *''eja'goja g'boz shafanjeifa'' - that/this food/meal has deliciousness; this food is delicious shaij (verb) to serve shaija (noun) service shaijaat (noun) commission, civil service department shaijaras (noun) commissioner, head of civil service department shajefojla (noun) livery, uniform shala (adjective) easy sharipa (adjective) damp, moist sharpar (adjective) soaked, wet shasha (adjective, adverb, interjection) certainly, definitely, sure, surely, very *''shasha faan'' - excellent, very good said very fast, as though it were a single word sh'don (verb) to crawl shefop (verb) to answer, to respond shefpa (adjective or noun) answer, response, responsive shegtei (noun) essential self sheigar (verb) to agree, to concur sheigra (adjective) agreement, concurrence, shared opinion sheina (contextual particle) yes in disagreement to a negative statement a "marked affirmative" in Terran linguistics shen (verb) to exist, to live shena (adjective) alive, existing, living shenai (noun) living thing shenar (noun) life shenravaag (noun) biology, life sciences shenravaagai (noun) biologist sheron (verb) to coerce, to compel, to force sherna (adjective or noun) coercion, coercive shibaan (verb) to dream shibaana (adjective) dreaming, dreamy shibaanai (noun) dreamer shibaanda (noun) dream shifkhada (interjection) welcome shiija (noun) amphibian shiinla (noun) room in a house shimkra (adjective) barbaric, savage, uncivilized shimkrada (noun) barbarism, savagery shimkrai (noun) barbarian, savage, uncivilized person shipaa (adverb) likely, possible *''shipaa inra hoshiis drof Kerapuul'' - we /may/might be traveling to Kerapuul shipaanipaa (adjective or adverb) so-so, uncertain, unsure shiposemta (adjective or noun) hypothesis, hypothetical, theoretical, theory shirega (noun) central square of city or town sh'kema (adjective or adverb) risky, in a risky manner sh'kemra (noun) risk sh'kom (verb) to risk sh'mokh ''(noun) war, warfare ''sh'mokha (adjective) warlike, warring sh'mokhaat (noun) army, military sh'mokhai (noun) soldier, warrior sh'mokharasai (noun) army/military leader, general, warlord shokaad (verb) to make music instrumental shokda (noun) music instrumental shokdai (noun) musician, person who plays musical instrument shokdajan (verb) to sing shokdajna (noun) choral/vocal music shokdajnai (noun) singer, person who performs vocal music shokdajnapondagai (noun) composer of choral/vocal music shokdajnara (noun) choral/vocal composition, song shokdajneshodai (noun) conductor of choral/vocal music shokdapondagai (noun) composer of instrumental music shokdeshodai (noun) conductor of instrumental music shokdra (noun) composition for instrumental music shol (noun) blood sholbadara (noun) blood vessel *''edsholbadra'' - artery *''egsholbadra'' - vein *''orpsholbadra'' - capillary shomuu (noun) knee shot (number) hundred sh'panjkonai (noun) criminal suspect shra (pronoun) you singular shrepajnadar (noun) deadlocked legislature, hung parliament swampy assembly shrepeldra (noun) bog, marsh, swamp shrib (verb) to assist, to help *''adra shribiit avra ozgar eja'jalrizaam'' - he reminded her about that appointment he helped her remember that appointment shribai (noun) assistant, helper sh'taaka (adjective) ethnocentric, parochial, regionalist, sectionalist describing social/political movements or parties representing particular ethnic and/or geographic interests sh'tiida (adjective or noun) ethnic, ethnic identity, ethnicity shuul (noun) metal shuula (adjective) metallic shuuna (noun) sneeze shuunadiirsa (noun) allergy medication, antihistamine shuu'on (verb) to sneeze '╠:' T taaj (adjective, adverb, preposition) below, down, under taajbadara (noun) root of tree taajijlakinta (adjective) geothermal taajijlakintiirka (noun) geothermal energy/power taajijlakintiirkuundra (noun) geothermal power generator taajijlakintiirkuundradara (noun) geothermal power plant taajijlakintuulshariirkuundra (noun) geothermal electrical generator taajijlakintuulshariirkuundradara (noun) geothermal electrical power plant taajmurajuush (noun) bathyscaphe, submarine taarei (noun) drum taarkaad (verb) to drum, to provide percussive musical rhythm takar (verb) to pledge, to promise takra (noun) pledge, promise takradai (noun) husband man" takravai (noun) wife woman" takrazaam (noun) marriage ceremony, wedding takrengrai (noun) indentured servant talna (adjective or adverb) recurrent, recurring, repetitive, repetitively talnara (noun) recurrence, repetition talniirh (adjective or adverb) frequent, frequently, often talon (verb) to recur, to repeat tarbdra (noun) leg, lower limb tarishruu (noun) hip taz (number) ten tazeimek (noun) decimal point tefra (noun) wall teish (adjective) sweet in taste tejna (noun) word telja (adjective) distant or far in proximity teljiikh (adjective) farther, more distant teljiil (adjective) farthest, most distant ten (noun) day teraa (noun) Terra, planet Earth terai (adjective, noun) Terran, human tetet (noun or verb) series of soft clicking sounds made by Alplai while thinking; to make such a sound [the tetet serves a similar function like pensive humming for Terrans] tevnera (noun) bell, chime *''eshnatevnera'' - tuning fork monastic bell/chime; so called because Shalranai monks invented this instrument as a chime for meditation and to signal certain events in the day's routine tigdaar (noun) tooth tiigraat (verb) to step tiigraata (noun) step tiiguujdra (noun) casual cafe, small restaurant, snack bar tiikra (noun) asteroid, planetoid tiina (noun) seed tiiradma (noun) unit of linear measurment equal to approximately 1.1 centimeters tiishaijaaat (noun) division or office of a commission or civil service department tiishaijaras (noun) director or head of division above tii'shotluu (adjective or noun) hundredths, percent, percentage *''dof'taz'n'ponk'tii'shotluu'' - twenty-five hundredths, twenty-five percent *''sipot'tazei'dol'tii'shotluu'' - 7.3 percent tiitriikh (noun) subatomic particle *''injatiitriikh'' - neutron *''ishatiitriikh'' - proton *''nishatiitriikh'' - electron tilna (adjective or noun) fear, frightening, scary * g'boz tilna - to be afraid, to have fear *''ton tilna'' - to frighten, to give fear tilnai (noun) frightening/scary person tilnejta ''(adjective) cowardly ''tilnejtai (noun) coward tilnetjar ''(noun) cowardice ''tilneshibaana (noun) nightmare timokh (noun) brain organ timokhvaag (noun) neuroscience timokhvaagai (noun) neuroscientist tishnar (noun) living cell tivon (verb) to emit noise or sound tivona (adjective) noisy, sonic *''tivona dof'' - Mach two, twice the speed of sound tivonar ''(noun) noise, sound ''t'kon (verb) to close, to shut tofga (noun) skin *''val tofga drof iirtar'' - thoroughly from skin to heart; equivalent to "from head to toe" or "to the bone" tojilrolarhog (noun) infrared light tojla (adjective) grey color tokhan (verb) to observe tokhna (adjective or noun) observing, observation tokhnai (noun) observer tolf (adjective or noun) liquid tolfmelt (noun) urine tolfmelteg (verb) to urinate tolga (noun) data, information, knowledge tolgadara (noun) library tolgafaaz (noun) computer, information system tolgafrem (noun) computer terminal or workstation, data portal tolgajan (verb) to explain, to inform, to notify, to tell tolgajna (noun) explanation, notice tolged (verb) to learn tolgeda (adjective or noun) learning tolgedai (noun) pupil, student tolgeg (verb) to teach tolgega (adjective or noun) teaching tolgegai (noun) teacher tolgejrada (noun) school for children and/or adolescents tolgekaavaag (noun) epistemology, philosophy of knowledge tolgekaavaagai (noun) epistemologist, philosopher specializing in epistemological theory tolgesh (verb) to study tolgesha (adjective or noun) studying tolgeshdara (noun) academy, college, university tolug (verb) to be informed, to know tomlen (verb) to kill, to murder tomlena (adjective) killed, murdered tomlenai (noun) killer, murderer tomlenra (noun) killing, murder ton (verb) to give *''adra toniis emai adraluu rekaa'' - he will cure/heal/nurse his friend *''ton puuza'' - to bore to give boredom *''ton tilna'' - to frighten, to give fear *''ton ubrosh'' - to submit to give control tona (noun) contribution, donation, gift, offering tonai (noun) contributor, donor, giver tonjred (noun) species of large herbivorous lizard domesticated for its meat tonosh (verb) to bring tork (verb) to deceive, to lie torka (adjective) false torkapal (noun) deception, dishonesty torkra (adjective) deceptive, dishonest torkrai (noun) deceiver, liar torpa (noun) dishonor torpabra (adjective) dishonorable toruk (noun) deception, falsehood, lie totrana'ai (adjective or noun) inhabitant of the planet Totrana; of Totrana totranai (adjective or noun) naturalistic ethical philosophy; person who believes in and lives by such a philosophy Alplaa's greatest scientist, also developed this philosophy, which is affirmed by many Alplai; it is very similar to "secular humanism" and other related views on Earth t'pola (adjective or noun) neighborhood trada (noun) pain tradadiirsa (noun) analgesic, pain reliever triikh (noun) atom triikhiirka (noun) atomic/nuclear energy/power triikhiirkuundra (noun) atomic/nuclear reactor t'siirbadra (noun) district t'siirdra (noun) region or sector of independent state tuula (noun) merchandise tuulara (noun) money tuulardra (noun) bank tuulbadra (noun) shop, store tuulboz (verb) to own tuulbozai (noun) owner tuulbozra (noun) property tuulda (noun) purchase tuuldai (noun) customer, shopper tuuldara (noun) marketplace, shopping mall tuuled (verb) to buy, to purchase tuuleg (verb) to sell tuulen (verb) to trade tuulga (noun) sale tuulgai (noun) merchant, salesperson tuulgejan (verb) to advertise tuulgejna (adjective or noun) advertisement, advertising tuulgejnai (noun) advertiser tuuljuush (noun) merchant cart or stall tuulna (noun) trade, transaction tuulnatakra (noun) business/trade agreement/contract tuulnavaag (noun) economics tuulnavaagai (noun) economist tuu'on (verb) to pay tuuna (noun) cost, price tuur (noun) dust, fine particles '╚' U ubrosh (adjective or noun) control, controlling *''g'boz ubrosh'' - to control to have control ubroshigzorsh (noun) trackball Alplai computer workstation. lit.: "control sphere" udla (preposition) beyond ugan (verb) to desire, to want *''ugan ukned'' - to desire sexual activity ugna (noun) desire, want ugneshnai (noun) aspirant to monastic life ugrona (noun) gender ujdii (adjective) appropriate, proper ukenda (adjective or noun) biological sex, sexuality ukendakuud (noun) gonads, sex glands ukendemlara (adjective or noun) sexual preference/orientation ukendezam (verb) to sexually assault, to commit sexual violence [see also fiiron] ukendezma (noun) sexual assault, sexual violence [see also fiirna] ukendobrosh (adjective or noun) chaste, chastity, sexual restraint [not necessarily celibacy, which is more accurately pirukendobrosh] ukendugna (noun) sexual desire ukned (noun) sexual activity, sexual intercourse *''kher ukned'' - to engage in sexual activity *''ugan ukned'' - to desire sexual activity ukra (noun) pain ukrukendemlara (adjective or noun) algolagnia, deriving sexual pleasure from pain, sadomasochism, sadomasochistic ukrukendemlarai (noun) sadomasochist ulu (conjunction) if umja (noun) table furniture ungii (adverb) still, yet unzad (verb) to destroy unzda (adjective or noun) destruction, destructive unzdai (noun) destroyer, destructive person updra (noun) floor in room utja (noun) sadness, sorrow utma (adverb, conjunction or determiner) either '╚:' UU uubaal ''(noun) town ''uuj (adjective) east, eastern uujaaj (adjective) southeast, southeastern uujaajiil (adjective) south-southeast uujiilaaj (adjective) east-southeast uujiilnuj ''(adjective) east-northeast ''uujnuj (adjective) northeast, northeastern uujnujiil ''(adjective) north-northeast ''uulsha (adjective) electrical uulshakjrakuundra (noun) electric motor uulshabdra (noun) cable or wire for electricity or electronics uulshar (verb) to electrify uulshariirkuundra (noun) electrical generator uulshariikuundradara (noun) electrical power plant uulshazrot (noun) electrical field uulshra (noun) electricity uumda (adjective or noun) conclusion, end, ending, finish, finishing uumod (verb) to conclude, to end, to finish *''p'tema vojna uumodiit - ultimately, when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" 'uurja' (adjective) close or near in proximity 'uurjiikh' (adjective) closest, nearest 'uurjiil' (adjective) closer, nearer 'uuro' (noun) fermented grain beverage, Alplai ale or beer 'uushta' (adjective) free, independent 'uushtagenfreikarai' (noun) independent/unaffiliated politician 'uushtai' (noun) free person, freeholder archaic, referring to someone with no obligation of serfdom or indenture 'uushtera' (noun) freedom, independence 'uuzdla' (noun) line '├:' V 'vaafaa' (noun) informal form of "mother" often spoken by children; equivalent to "mama" or "mommy" 'vaag' (noun) science 'vaagai' (noun) scientist 'vaaj' (adjective) west, western 'vaajaaj' (adjective) southwest, southwestern 'vaajaajiil' (adjective) south-southwest 'vaajiilaaj' (adjective) west-southwest 'vaajiilnuj' (adjective) west-northwest 'vaajnuj' (adjective) northwest, northwestern 'vaajnujiil' (adjective) north-northwest 'vaalzreshodai' (title) Special Coordinator in Alplai civil service to handle particular issues within a Ministry or Commission, often corresponding to an ombuds 'vaalzrii '(adjective, adverb) especially, particular, particularly, special, specific, specifically 'vajna' (noun) sentence grammar 'val' (preposition) from, of 'vegdar' (verb) to show religious devotion, to venerate, to worship 'vegdra' (noun) religious devotion, veneration, worship 'vegdraat' (noun) organized religious movement *vegdraat zu Murai'' - Murai religious movement vegdrai (noun) devotee, worshipper *''vegdrai zu Murai'' - Murai devotee vegdrajan (verb) to pray vegdrajna (adjective or noun) prayer, prayerful vegdrazaam (noun) time devoted to worship of one or more deities [distinguished from edrazaam] vegja (adjective or noun) focus, focused, focusing vegoj (verb) to focus vejazal (noun) lens vekaar (noun) evening velbaaj (verb) to ascend, to go up, to rise velbrein (verb) to fall, to tumble veldafrem (noun) entrance, entryway veled (verb) to board, to enter, to go into veleg (verb) to disembark, to exit, to go out of velgafrem (noun) exit veltaaj (verb) to descend, to go down venshon (noun) sleeveless shift or undershirt veren (verb) to lacerate, to rend, to rip, to tear verkzon (verb) to become verna (adjective or noun) laceration, rent, rip, ripped, tear, torn verokh (verb) to begin, to start verokha (adjective or noun) beginning, start vesh (adjective) young vezira (adjective or noun) peace, peaceful vezrajikolaat (noun) police department along "national" lines *''Vezrajikolaat Aajberaakisiir'' - police for South Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Baalti'' - Baaltisiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Bashra'' - Bashrasiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Ekaamurasiir'' - police for Great Sea region *''Vezrajikolaat golhoshaijaat'' - police for Space Exploration Commission *''Vezrajikolaat Kiitra'' - police for Ferjaat Kiitra *''Vezrajikolaat Konarai'' - police for Konarai Commonwealth *''Vezrajikolaat Krishkarha'' - Krishkarhasiir police *''Vezrajikolaat Nujberaakisiir'' - police for North Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Rekar ''- police for Rekar settlements *''Vezrajikolaat Saakh'' - Saakhsiir police *''Vezrajokolaat'' Totrana ''- Totrana police *''Vezrajikolaat Uujberaakisiir - police for East Oceanic region *''Vezrajikolaat Vaajberaakisiir'' - police for West Oceanic region vezrajikolai (noun, title) police officer vezrajikolavaalzriidraat (noun) Special Division of police responsible for major criminal investigations vidra (noun) parent viigan (noun) kilt or skirt Alplai can be worn by either sex vijor (verb) to cover vijra (adjective or noun) cover, covered, covering v'kershorhog (noun) X-rays after V'keraash, the scientish who discovered them vojna (noun) dinner *''p'tema vojna uumodiit'' - when all is said and done when dinner is finished; equivalent to "at the end of the day" vorash (verb) to bloom, to blossom, to flower vorsha (noun) blossom, flower voterai (noun) brave/courageous person votrei (noun) courage *''g'boz votrei'' (verb) to be brave/courageous, to have courage vrekai (noun) advocate, spokesperson vroja (adjective or adverb) fast, rapid, rapidly, quick, quickly vrojosh (verb) to accelerate vrokaj (verb) to run vrokja (adjective or noun) run, running vrokjai (noun) runner vruzga (adjective or adverb) sudden, suddenly vuuta (noun) drop of liquid '╞:' Z zaajkeiza (noun) crossbow zaakh (verb) to wake zaakha (adjective) alert, awake zaakhda (noun) alertness, wakefulness zaam (adjective or noun) time zaamkuundra (noun) chronometer, clock, large timepiece zaf (verb) to gather zafaat (noun) gathering, group Zaikhuum (noun) class of space shuttle capable of carrying up to twelve passengers after mythological bird zain (adjective) sweet in flavor zainra (noun) glucose, sugar zainradnireka (noun) diabetes zaintigosh (noun) candy, sweets zajar (verb) to stabilize zajra (adjective) stable zajrada (noun) stability zalpa (noun) broth zamei (noun) unit of Alplai time equal to 1 hour 9 minutes 0.625 seconds zarena (noun) applause Alplai applaud by slapping an open palm to a thigh *''ton zarena'' - to applaud, to give applause zegarbesh (noun) species of large ocean fish bred and harvested for its flesh zegma (noun) beak zeish (noun) bottle zejed (noun) boot the Alplai "stocking-boot" *''zejed terai'' - refers to heavy laced boots issued to Terran colonists which many continued to wear zerfaad (adjective) optimal zidra (noun) nephew or niece, sibling's child ziibog (verb) to soak food in beverage or broth and consume way for Alplai to take in liquids ziirb (adjective) rough in texture zofii (noun) vegetable, edible plant matter other than fruit zogda (adjective or adverb) effective, effectively, effectual, effectually, potent, potently, powerful, powerfully, strong, strongly [distinguished from profna = physically strong] zogdara (noun) effectiveness, potency, power, strength [distinguished from profnara = physical strength] zogdatradiirsa (noun) local anaesthetic, narcotic pain medication zojav (verb) to civilize zojva (adjective) civilized, cultured zojvada (noun) civilization, culture zokh (noun) individual, person zokha (adjective) individual, personal, self zokhahetla (noun) identity card zokha'ukned (noun) masturbation zokha'unzda (adjective) self-destructive zomja (noun) message zomjatraat (noun) courier or postal service zomjatrada (noun) courier or postal office zomjatrai (noun) courier, messenger, postal delivery person zomjed (verb) to receive message zomjeg (verb) to send or transmit message zon (verb) to be zorash (noun) sun zorhka (adjective) true zorhkajan (verb) to speak the truth, to testify zorhkajna (noun) affidavit, testimony, truthful statement zorhkajnai (noun) person testifying in a trial or hearing, witness zorhuk (noun) truth zorshbaaj (noun) dawn, sunrise zorshrhaag (noun) sunlight, sunshine zorshtaaj (noun) dusk, sunset zorshuuzdla (noun) horizon zot (number) six zra (pronoun) you plural zrhaka (adjective) honest zrhakai (noun) honest person zrhakapal (noun) honesty zrhopa (noun) honor *''zrhopa en nonsha'' - an honor and a pleasure response on being introduced to someone zrhopabra (adjective) honorable zrhopai (noun) honorable person, person of honor zrodavaag (noun) physics zrodavaagai (noun) physicist zrojla (adjective) gold color zrojuul (noun) gold metal zu (preposition) for *''zu shra, emai ''- dear friend [salutation for a letter; lit: for you friend; the last word may also be replaced by adarja/avarja/azarja (sir/madam) or the addressee's name] zuzaam (preposition) during Words in other Alplai languages Baija filotgrafje! (exclamation) By the four gods of creation! Konarai Jalakadad Kanara (noun) Konarai Commonwealth government for the Konarai regions of Alplaa's continent, one of the independent states comprising the Concordance of Alplaa Krishkarha jokhrha (noun) joyous defiance in the face of adversity the opposite of anger or rage mer karha! (exclamation) my courage! my heart! Krishkarha culture, the heart is the center of courage shorta (noun) human spirits [Krishkarha mythology holds that each person is inhabited by many shorta; Terrans would find this parallels the Jungian concept of personae] Saakh aakhlirhas - emperor lamikorda - unexpected but welcome visitor [word was used as the name for the United Nations Interstellar Ark when it was first assumed to be an asteroid; later used as a synonym for terai or "human"] p'zakh! - interjection expressing frustration to "By God!" or "Damn it!"